xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Taneleer Tivan(The Collector)
The Collector attempted to collect every major hero of Earth except for Hulk and Spider-Man, who he saw unfit for his collection after receiving altered information from J. Jonah Jameson. In the end, he was stopped by Spider-Man and Hulk, who rescued the captive heroes.1. He later helped Spider-Man battle his brother Grandmaster and the villains with him. Notes * Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Prior to "One in a Million You," Collector's appearance resembled his mainstream counterpart. From then on, he resembled his movie counterpart. Quotes Magnificent, isn't it? Every major hero, including many rare and unique ones, most in mint condition! Powers Unlike other Elders such as the Champion or the Contemplator, who used their lives to improve the powers of body or mind, the Collector has not been dedicated to self-perfection. Thus, he does not possess super-human physical or mental abilities beyond those all the Elders possess. * Cosmic Energy Control: The Collector can channel the ambient energy of the cosmos. * Immortality: Due to his status as Elder of the Universe, the Collector's body is immune to cell deterioration and cannot be damaged through piercing, illness or anything similar. His will to live is strong enough than he can regenerate any lost part of his body. It has been proven that the destruction of most of his molecules can stop regeneration and kill him. * Precognition: The Collector is prone to have precognitive flashes of the future, but he must meditate for long periods of time to get the details (including place, timeline and participants). Notably, some of his visions take place in alternate timelines (as the one including Thanos destroying the universe). Strength level The Collector possesses the normal human strength of a man of his apparent age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment * Collector's Museum: The Collector has access to the finest technology of one hundred thousand worlds, which provides him with a virtually unlimited arsenal. He is only limited to what he can access at a certain situation, but he always has access to at least one incredibly powerful device. * Armor: The Collector usually wears an armor made of Etherion which also allows him to fly. * Reality Gem – Alters all of reality; similar to the effects of a Cosmic Cube, but much, much higher. Transportation * Collector's Ship: The Collector keeps this ship in hyperspace while orbiting, to avoid it being detected while he is looking for specimens. He can access the ship through a small, invisible cabin-like gateway. * Temporal Assimilator: This device allows the Collector to travel through time, but is only effective for short distances (meaning short times). A bigger-scale device similar to this allows him to "fish" artifacts from other periods of history and even alternate realities. Superhero Collection # Alexander O'Hirn (Rhino) (Earth-12041) # Amadeus Cho (Iron Spider) # Anthony "Tony" Stark(Iron Man) (Earth-12041) # Ava Ayala(White Tiger) # Clint Barton(Hawkeye) (Earth-TRN123) # Cloak # Dagger # Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) (Earth-TRN123) # Doreen Green(Squirrel Girl) (Earth-12041) # Dr. Bruce Banner(The Hulk) (Earth-12041) # Eugene "Flash" Thompson(Agent Venom) # General Thunderbolt Ross(Red Hulk) # Jennifer Susan Walters(She-Hulk) (Earth-12041) # Ka-Zar (Earth-TRN123) # Luke Cage (Power Man) (Earth-TRN123) # Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow) (Earth-TRN123) # Peter Parker(Ultimate Spider-Man) # Rick Jones(A-Bomb) # Samuel Wilson (Falcon) (Earth-TRN123) # Skaar # Steve Rogers(Captain America) (Earth-12041) # Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN123) # Zabu (Earth-TRN123) Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tacticians Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Category:Apport Category:Transfiguration Category:Army of Light Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Deities Category:Size-Shifter Category:Energy Projection Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Rogues Gallery Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Treasure Hunters Category:God Level Threat Category:Planet Buster Category:Carjacking Category:Hackers Category:Universe 12041 Category:Noah's Ark Category:Male Category:Pyrokinesis Category:A Class Category:Geokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Thors Rogues Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Scientists